narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Tanaka
' ' !Suggestions for improvement are very welcome! Hana Tanaka (たなか はな ,Tanaka Hana) Is an OC/RPC createt for the Naruto universe by NamarikoShe is a Anbu-level Kunoichi and Member of Team Tsuri. Background Hana was born in a unknown village in the water riche. To her ninth birthday was her live near normal,often she was very happy when her half-sister had come to visit them.Her mother was the the wife of the kage from the village. But after her Dad found out that her Mom wanted to leave him, he wanted to stop her.Thereby was a fierce battle! Kaede escaped in the last moment. Kaede and Hana had to leave the village. From then on, she lived in Tetsugakure.Now they lived there for two years.On a festival for the Moon God Tsuki-yumi Asagi (sister) has gave her a necklace, which was the last day where they see themselves.After that the village was attacked and destroyed. From now she has put much time in her training,it was hard Hana has don't learn to fight before but,her half-sitrer shown her how to use sigel. In a temple she learn Dim-Mak ,it was a secret technique, so she could no longer go away .But at one night she could escaped .So she has lived for a while a solitary life.Later she lived in in Cha no Kuni , and try to found out who the Ninja are where killed her mother and destroyed her village. '12-13 years old' Hana hear about the Chunin exam and appearance just to see how strong she was.As Kusa Gakure ninja she appearance .Her partners was named Karui and Samui she loved them as if they were her brothers. Ibiki’s exam was really hard for her, she was happy that it was a test.The exam in the forest was easy,she Kamui and Samui have split up, and Hana has quickly found the scroll.In the first fight of the exam she fought against a girl from Amegakure that use water jutsus, to this fight Hana use wind jutsus she stayed there and won.The last fight was hard, but she won Hana's opponent was again a girl that use earth jutsus and fire jutsus. Hana often hanging up with Naruto,he was the first guy who talk to her, because his apartment was near to hers,So they have always hang out together! In the Time that she was with Naruto she forgot her hate and sadness about her mothers dead. So she has met Sasuke, first he don't like her,he though she is childish and can not be serious like Naruto.When they quarreled, Hana has blabs and tells him that she understands him, because her family has died too. Later turned out that Kamui and Samui were trailers of Orochimaru and since the invasion of Konoha they are by him. In her last mission with Team 7 all think she was killed by Aoi Rokushō ,as she was pierced from the Sword of the Thunder God, she fall from a clip Sasuke try to keep her but she falled. From now all though that she was died. '15-16 ' (!now up there the Informations are all in work!) After the two years,she goes back to Konoha as she search an Nuke-Ninja with a high bounty . In That time she just wanted to see if someone is in her old apartment, in that she lived by the chunin exam.Her apartment was next to Naruto's.Here she has been at first recognized by Naruto, even he though at first that she was a ghost. Naruto has convinced her to stay in Konoha, she agreed. As Danzo has noticed their skills, he asked her to repeal the Anbu unit.Hana would not,but she became a Anbu later even if not entirely voluntary. As Anbu she found out more information about her villageTetsugakure, the ninjas that destroyed it and what a roll it had in the First Shinobi World War and erlier.She found out that the Shinobi that destroyed Tetsugakure, are old allied of Konoha,and that they already want to destroy her village long time ago. Later in the day Danzo dies Hana learned from Tobi that he wanted to use she as a pressure medium.That he and Danzo knew that she will show up somedays, he kept secret. Now Hana has angangiert a spy to find out more, and she had luck that she changed her Name and don't say where she come from ,as she was the first time in Konoha. She was much time in the bibliothec from Konoha,and try to create her own jutsus,but her jutsus dont work. One jutsu she worked much time it was something like a forbidden time jutsu , that Hana has find in a secret room,she though that it was a jutsu that Orochimaru let there back. First she did not understand it but, she advanced it so good how it going.In each case one half of the jutsu she has translated into a scroll that she has always with her. After a not official mission in Amegakure who she should get informations about Pein she was banished from konoha, after it has been found out that she angangiert a spy.After this she joined Akatsuki.as it turned out later, was Akatsuki also responsible for ensuring that she was banned. Naruto did not know why she was banned, but he want to found it out. As he found her scroll he accidentally activated the jutsu, on which Hana failed trough a accident Hana and Naruto comes in the past.Shortly after the establishment of Konoha. First she didn't know what happened.Hana was a little bit before Naruto there, and she took her intention, now she was by herself sure that she'll change her future. There she working as medic nin,so there was war time she often had to go with on mission.Here also she wear first time her headband.So Hana often working with Kimatsu Uchiha but Hana say only Kim, first they was rivals because Hana was in love with Ikyto Kims brother, but later they became good friends.Kim was the only who now about the accident and her plans.They support themselves.Later Hana and Ikuto founded a small secret group in that was a daughter of fodallord, and a good friend from Ikyto.They were known and feared from the feudal lords.Since they did not agree with the forward with whom they always started the war again.Thus they allowed themselves increasingly brutal play with them. Hanas plan was, first to eliminate the clan leader whose idea it was to destroy heir village, but first she wants to find out where it is.As she had entered the office, and wanted to talk with Hashirama was Naruto pushed from Danzo into the office on the grounds that he has allegedly spying there.But they were talked out, Hana had a clue what Naruto wanted, she told him that he should go out of her way and not talk about the accident to no one.For Naruto, she has tried to resolve the jutsu that holds thers images here, for this she had to find the other jutsus what she want for it,so she found out that the secret room was not one from Orochimaru it was from the hokage,there should be hidden all the secret jutsus but the jutsus she want were not here. So she decided, that everything she did to rewrite again from her head.It turned out that it was not a good idea to do it in a public library, then her records are all fallen down and Madara has seen what it was,he asked only for her happiness where a simple medic has something like that thought she at least.Then that she don't know the jutsu was was developed by him. (rest coming soon (maybe)) Personality She is a bit shy but mostly she is a neutral person.She is an really free character,because of that she hates rules and when someone say what she should do,so Hana has mostly stress with Tsunade. Her wish is to bee free, for that reason Hana don't wear her headband except for the one time that she later regretted, and is not really long on a please. She always try to look happy in spite she Wants to cry.Too she is an unusual loyal . As Genin As Genin she wear a dark purple dress like that from Sakura.Under the dress she is wearing a light purple shirt.Over her dress wraps around her waist a wide belt,too she too she binds a hooded coat around her waist.On her right hand she wear a bracelet, also she wear a white hair circle with black stripes.her seemed legs are in associations, and otherwise she wears normal ninja shoes. Appearance -Hana has brown hair, blue eyes ,and fair skin. She wear something like a brown haori under it she wear a ninja dark royalblue T-shirt.Also she wear brown long boots with red border, widge heels and dark blue gloves.Inter alia she wear a delicate purple skirt,under it a black shorts.Her hair she tees up in to a ponytail also she has a fringe, time to time she wear a white poncho and her sword. -Too Hana wear a necklace,that have Sharingan swirls.Hana got it on the festival Tsuki-yumi from her half-sister,since that she long don't seen her again.Asagi get that necklace ten years earlier from her boyfriend who was from Uchiha clan. Abilities Hana's abilities as a ninja in her age were deficient,she just learn from her mother hot to use Fūinjutsu but, her strength is, to dissolve them.After a serious injuryafter much training she could easily compete with the others.She was not interested on studying,she only want to test herself. After a serious injury she is poor in chakra control,because their chakra flow is since that not very functional,that cost her a lot of chakra. Hana has strong Chakra but if she use it too much it hurt her self, her elements are water and wind but she can change her chakra in a artificial fire that can freeze. Later in the story she learn to use Edo Tensei that jutsu she use only one time, namely to summon her mother but her mother say that she don't want do be in this hateful world again. She also has experience in warfare,as a child she has often secretly watching how her Dad planning strategies.It has also a bit experience in the art of war. Status Part I Quotes (To someone)Everything will work then ... god loves me! (To Kim)A smile is a gift that everyone can afford. (To Clan leader,after he was nice to her) you will die soon? (To Mito)You said yourself that, nothing bad happens to good people!Well... you was right. '' (To herself) ''The hell, that are the other people. (To Madara)People are for you, just as good as you need them. (To Naruto)Naruto! that happens when you touch my stuff! (To Madara)''What would happen if I would say that in about 80-90 years I've made something stupid with it and now here I am" (To someone) The will that flows trough my vens, is free and don't even listen to me! (To a Idiot)''Idiots should be home and don't fight against me Trivia * Her Name -Hana- means Flower. ❀ * She has changed her name to complete with her past. * Hana leads something like a double life. * She was often in the temple of Tetsugakure it was one of the largest temples in the water-rich. *Hana don't like festivals,because her village was destroyed at one. *Hana don't like skirts. *After the massaker she don't see her half-sister. Reference ●.• YouTube •.● ●.• Deviantart •.● ●.• Photobucket •.● ●.• Blingee •.● ●.• Flickr •.● Category:Original Character Category:Female